MY SECRET
by Life.Love.Hate.Death
Summary: Kagari is a new girl at school! She’s pretty, sweet but headstrong, nice,and most importantly she hangs out with the most popular people in school! But what people don’t know about her is that she has her secretes! Chap.3 & 4 done
1. The Beginning

I don't own gundam seed/destiny other wise I wouldn't be doing this!

Summary: Kagari is a new girl at school! She's pretty, sweet but headstrong, nice,

and most importantly she hangs out with the most popular people in school! But

what people don't know about her is that she has her secretes!

* * *

**MY SECRECT**

"Uhhhh huh huh huhh uhhh huuu" (Its suppose to be someone breathing hard while

running but it looks like it doesn't really sound actual spell like it but oh well!)

"Splash" "click click click" (Suppose to be a sound of a puddle and shoes on the ground)

"Hurry catch her!" "uhh huh huu"

"click click click"

"Roger that"

"Were closing in on her!"

"SPLASH"

"We lost her" "Uhuh uhuh uhh uh"

* * *

(Kagari's prov)

Hi my name is Kagari Yula. I go to Seed Academy High (a.k.a. SAH). I ran away

from home but I meet some new friends! I tell my friends everything what are

friends for? But there's one thing the don't know (ok maybe a few things but still.

anyway) and those are my most valuable secretes! But I want to tell you my story!

So hear it is my life story **MY SECRET!**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it! I don't care if u flame me but I **

**must worn you that if you do I may do it back! Please review! THANK you!**


	2. A School Day

**Hey, I'm updating as soon as possible but I've had a lot of homework to do **

**lately. Ill try to update as soon as possible promise!**

**I don't own seed/destiny other wise I wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

**(Normal prov)**

"Good morning Lacus" Kagari said with an enthusiastic voice

"Good morning Kagari" said Lacus in a sweet voice

You see Kagari is pretty, head strong, active, sleep in late (when can), happy to

meet you, if you touch me or my friends ill hurt you girl!

Lacus is sweet, securer, kind, popular, pretty, genres, ill always be your friend,

I love everyone (mostly everyone) type of girl!

Lacus and Kagari go to the same school (SAH) and they share a dorm together.

They are the best of friends! Ever since the day Kagari arrived to this school

and that wasn't to long ago. Say about 4 months ago but still if you could see

them today you would think they knew each other for their whole life! Anyways…

Lacus was in the kitchen that was in their dorm cooking break fast.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Kagari

"Uhh let's see. Eggs, pancakes, and sausages." Said Lacus

"Cool" Kagari said happily "Need help?"

"Umm nope I got it thanks though."

"Ok! Your lose." Kagari said while shrugging her shoulders

"Hey Kagari" Lacus said

"YA?" Asked Kagari

"Kira and Athrun are coming over for breakfast."

"Knock knock"

"Oh! That must be them now! Would you get the door?" asked Lacus

"Ya, sure" Kagari said as she opened the door

"Hey" said Kira and Athrun at the same time

"Hey" Kagari and Lacus said

"What's for breakfast?" asked Athrun

You see Athrun is Handsome (OK HOT!), popular, rich, adored by all the girls in

school, smart, and kind of shy sometimes but mostly he's how do you say

seductive kind of person.

Kira is kind, generous, popular (but not as popular as Athrun), im popular but im

not a player, cute, sweet, caring, and shy kind of guy.

"Lets see" Lacus said "Eggs, pancakes, and sausage."

"Ummm, sounds good and smells good Lacus!" said Kira

"Thanks" said Lacus blushing

Everyone sat down at the table in the girls dorm and ate. After that they were

heading to class.

"Lets head out" said Kagari while Lacus finished cleaning the plates and Athrun

and Kira were talking.

"K" they all said at once and left for class

* * *

**Im starting to make it longer! So please have patience! Ill try to update **

**soon! Oh, and thank you for supporting me! ttfn**


	3. Athrun's True Side

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while! If you read the authors note then you **

**know what's going on! It also may talk a while to update again because the **

**family thing is still going on! So im sorry if I don't update soon! Oh and im**

**sorry for not writing long chapters! Hehe SORRY! Ill try to make them longer!**

* * *

Kira, Lacus, Kagari, and Athrun had home class together. So they walked

to class together.

Schedule:

Kagari

Home class-310 with Ms.Ramius

English-207 with Ms.Badgiruel

History-209 with Mr.Wattfeld

Lunch

P.E.-Locker room with Mr.le Klueze

Math-301 with Ms.Gladys

Elective- (haven't decided what's their elective is going to be yet!hehe)

Chemistry-319 with Mr.la Fraga

Lacus

Home class-310 with Ms.Ramius

English-207 with Ms.Badgiruel

Lunch

P.E.-Locker room with Mr.le Klueze

History-209 with Mr.Wattfeld

Chemistry-319 with Mr.la Fraga

Elective- (haven't decided what's their elective is going to be yet!hehe)

Math-301 with Ms.Gladys

Athrun

Home class-310 with Ms.Ramius

History-209 with Mr.Wattfeld

English-207 with Ms.Badgiruel

Lunch

P.E.-Locker room with Mr.le Klueze

Math-301 with Ms.Gladys

Elective- (haven't decided what's their elective is going to be yet!hehe)

Chemistry-319 with Mr.la Fraga

Kira with

Home class-310 with Ms.Ramius

History-209 with Mr.Wattfeld

English-207 with Ms.Badgiruel

Lunch

P.E.-Locker room with Mr.le Klueze

Chemistry-319 with Mr.la Fraga

Elective- (haven't decided what's their elective is going to be yet!hehe)

Math-301 with Ms.Gladys

When they got to their class room they all sat down in their seats. Kagari sat inthe second row, Lacus sat next to her, Kira sat behind Lacus, and Athrun satnext to kira and behind Kagari. Meer walked in with her best friend Fllay.

"Hi Athrun" said Meer in a seductive voice

"Hi Kira" said Fllay in a seductive voice as well

"Hi" Athrun and Kira said in an unpleasant tone

Meer glared at Kagari and she glared back. But the problem was that KagariDoesn't know why Meer glares at her but she doesn't think about it much. While Meer and Kagari are having a glaring contest, Fllay is glaring at Lacus but Lacus doesn't do anything about it. She just pretends she doesn't notice. Then Ms.Ramius (sorry! I think I spelled her name wrong!) walked in andtold everyone to set down.

The day went on and it was finally lunch. "YaYa!" Kagari said in a veryhappy tone "Its finally lunch" "Finally" said the rest of the group. They just got their food then went and sat down. When Shiho and Milly walked in and sat at the table."Hey" they said. "Hi" said Kagari, Athrun, Lacus, and Kira.

You see Shiho is headstrong, cute, tomboyish like Kagari but can sweet, athletic, has an atitude to some people, kind of girl.Milly issweet, cute, likes to take picture of everyone and everything, can hold her own ground but not as much as Kagari and Shiho kind of girl.

"Hey" Dearka said popping out of nowhere scareing Milly and Lacus. "Ohh my goodnes! You scared Lacus and I" said Milly trying to breath properly and kind of mad. "Sorry" said Dearka looking down said that Milly was mad at him. "Its alright" said the girls forgiving him. "Hey weres Yzak?"asked Shiho "Right here" said Yzak walking to the table with food.

You see Dearka is cute, a womenizer, sweet, kind, is strong, and likes to jokes a lot,kind of guy. Yzak is cute, stubborn, doesnt like many people but can be kind when he wants to but that barely happens, headstrong, doesn't care for others much and self contained kind of guy.

They all sat there eating till the bell rang.Then they all went to their next class.

Kira, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak were already in their gymclothes waiting for the girls to come out of the locker room. When Fllay and Meer with their 'posse' came out. Fllay ran up to Kira and hugged him. It cought Kira by surprise almost making him fall.

"Hey" said Fllay in a seductive tone

"Oh Hi" said Kira

"So when are we ganna go out?" asked Fllay

While Kira was trying to get Fllay to leave him alone, Athrun had problems of his own. Meer was holding on tohis arm (more like clinging) andAthrun was trying to get her to let go.

"Hey" said Meer in her suductive tonejust like Fllay

"Hi" said Athrun unhappily

Athrun went out with many of girls and Meer was one of them but she never got over him.And Fllay likes Kira still after he dump her.

"Could you let go Mer" asked Athrun desperately

Thats when the girls walked out, Lacus Kagari, Milly and Shiho.

"Hey" said all the girls

"Hey" said Dearka and Yzak. Kira and Athrun didnt notice that the girlscame out yet and neather did Fllay and Meer. Theywere still trying to get Fllay and Meer off them.

"Hey, Kira, Athrun are you two ready to go to class now?" said Kagari getting impatiently. From just standing around.

"Oh Hi" said Kira finally getting Fllay off him

Fllay then glared at her for interrupting them.

"Hey" said Athrun getting Meer to let go

Meer then glared at Kagari. She didnt like any of the girls that Athrun was around a lot because they wouldinterrupt her and Athrun when the were together. but she had it in for Kagari because she thinks that Kagariand Athrun like each other and she could not have that. She wanted Athrun.

"Oh, Hi" said Meer and Fllay rudly to the girls

"Oh! Wow! Look, were going to be late! We better get to class!" said Kira running with Athrun and the guys. "Common girls lets go!" said Athrun. "Bye" said Athrun and Kira to Meer and Fllay at the same time still running. "Bye" said Meer and Fllay in an upset tone.

"Ok" said Mr.le Klueze to his class "Lets run a mile today"

"Awwww" said everyone

"Oh dont give me that or it will be two miles" said Mr.le Klueze

"Yaaaa" said everyone but in an upset tone

"oh forget it!" said the Coach

Everyone got in line. The people up front were Kagari, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Milly, Shiho, Dearka, Yzak, and a couple of other people. They were the best runners in school, especially Kagari, Kira, and Athrun. In back was Fllay and Meer because they wereupset that thetwo boys wouldnt pay attention to them and because they didnt run fast.Actually, they didntreallyrun more likke watch Kira and Athrun run.

"Ok, GO" said Mr.le Klueze

They all started running. All the girls in the class except for Kagari, Lacus, Milly, and Shiho that is were watching Kira and Athrun. "Oh. Athruns so HOT!" said a girl while Athrun ran past her with the some girls(the was in another class so thats way she was ahead of them). "Ya" said another girl. "Kira's HOT too" said a different girl. "Ya" said the rest agreeing. Athrun smirked hearing the girls comments and since they were done running he decided to take off his shirt to tease the girls.

"Wow, Its hot said Athrun taking off his shirt. All the girls started to stare and som even drooled! "Pig" said Kagari under her breath while rolling her eyes. Even though it looked like Athrun was doing this to seduce the girls he was really trying to seduce Kagari! He thought she has the perfect body every man wants it, true too, a lot of guys stare at her. She has a skinny body, in shape legs, beautiful golden hair, and amber eyes! Oh ya and big boobs too! Athrun was getting hot just think about her.Shivering because a chill went down his spine. Then he went back to trying to seduce the girls. While, Kagari and the others were talking.

* * *

**Once again im SRRY! Im trying i swear well not swear because i dont swear like that but if i did i would! But anyways... Im reying to make them longer and ill rey to update as soon as possible! Well, Review! ttfn**


	4. Kagari and Athrun's job

**Hey, SRRY! I haven't updated in a while but I'm trying! And Im still having family problmes so i dont kno when ill update next but ill try to do it soon!**

**I don't own gundam seed! If I did **would** I be here if I did duhh!**

**

* * *

**

It was12:00 in the morning when Kagari got a message on her computer. Half awake half asleep she got her computer, typed in her password, then it said "New message". She clicked on it then the message showed its self.

It read:

We have a mission for you. You mission is to kill a man named Zerk Manofe. You most go kill him now! He is dangers and armed! Good Luck!

Then it showed a man with short black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. It also showed the address he was staying at and how many people guarded him. Kagari deleted the message then set off to do her job.

>>>>>>>

"New message" said the computer "Ummm" Athrun moaned He then got up typed in his password and started reading his mail.

Letter:

We have another mission for you. You must go eliminate him now! His name is Zerk Manofe. Good luck! Below it showed him, his address, how many people guarded him, and other information. Athrun then got changed and left.

>>>>>>>

"Click click click" went Kagari's boots on the marble floor. She was wearing a sexy black dress, with a long black coat over it, high black boots and dark sunglasses. She walked into the building were her job was.

>>>>>>>

"Click click click" went Athrun's shoes on the marble floor. He was wearing black pants, black tie, white shirt, with a black coat over it, black dress shoes, and a pair of dark sunglasses. He was going to work and getting over with it fast.

>>>>>>>

Kagari walked inside the room.

"click click" went guns that the guards had, pointing them at her.

"Hold it boys" said Kagari

"I'm only her to see you master!"

"Do you have an appointment?" asked one of the guards

"I should" said Kagari seductively

"Let her in" said the voice behind the door

Kagari walked past the guards into the room and closed the door. Then she locked the door making sure know one saw her do it.

"Hey sexy" said Kagari taking of her sunglasses and coat.

He was sitting on a chair with his back towards her. Wearing only pants.

"Hey" he said "What are you waiting for?"

She walked over to him but she was still at his back side. She strolled her fingers up his back, making him shiver.

"She bent down and whispered "Have you been a bad boy?" close to his ear. Then she smirked "Selling stolen weapons from assassins?"

"Huh" he said

Then she twisted his neck killing him instantly. He dropped to the floor disrupting the guards.

"Are you ok sir?" asked a guard

Kagari, hearing this knew they heard him hit the floor. So she grabbed her coat and sunglasses. Putting them on, she jumped out the window, sliding down a rope that she had. When she mad it to the ground she asked for a cab.

>>>>>>>

When the guards got no answer, their barged in seeing their manager dead on the ground. They looked around the room, then out the window and saw nothing. She had alredy gone with out a trace.

Athrun crawled though the vents, finally finding were he was going.He knocked out the lowere vent. Crawling out he saw his target Zerk Manofe dead on the floor. He looked around and saw no one there. He heard sirens and new he had to get out of there fast.

"They must of found out hes dead! Dam it!" thought Athrun

So he looked around the room to find a way out and he knew he couldnt go though the vent again because they would look through there. SO he decided to look out the window to see if he could jump out. Insted he saw a ropeand he went down it. Taking the rope with himso he didnt leave evidence that he was there, he got a cab and left.

Getting to his dorn he burned the rope in the fire (They get fire places in the dorn because i said so! hehe!) not thinking that the person who killed his target toched it! Getting a call Athrun picked up is cell phone.

"Hello" asked Athrun irritated

"Did you kill the target?" asked a strange voice on the other end that sounded tough but not really clear

"No, someone else got there befor I did" said Athrun still a little irratated

"Was anyone else in this mission that you sent out?" asked Athrun

"NO!" came the cold voice

"Hmmm" said Athruntrying to think who it could be

"Are their any other agents in the area that arent with us that would go after him?" asked Athrun

"Nothing that we would know about!" said 'the voice'

"But you will find this person and kill them!" said the cold voice

"Yes sir" said Athrun firm

"When you go on more mission maybe you will see this guy again!"

"Yes sir" said Athrun

Then the phone went dead

>>>>>>>

The next day it was allover the news!

"A guy named Zerk Manofe was killed in a suppose assassination attack.

No one knows who it could be and as far as we know the guards dontno who it could be eather. We were just informed that some people saw a man coming out a windowlast night. Thats all for now! Im Kimberly Sanderin, Back to you Jan." "In other" "Click" Kagari turned off

the tv.

"A man coming out the windowe! A man! I know no one saw me coming out the window! Iwounder if their was another that was trying to kill him too but I got there first?." Thought Kagari angered

"I better call it in to see if there are any assasin in this area that we know about?" said Kagari to herself

"ring ring" went her cell phone snaping Kagari out of her thought

"Hello said Kagari

"Have you seen the news?" asked a mysterious voice

"Yes I have. Why?" asked Kagari

"Good, now tell me did they see you or a nother person!"

"It wasnt me. I know that for a fact that no one saw me coming out that window!" said Kagari bitterly "I all so want to know if their are any assassins were im staying now!"

"Noone of we know of. Thats why we sent you here! We have no other agents in that territory but other companies might for all we know!"

"Thank you, Sir! Was that all!" asked Kagari in a stern tone

"No thats it! Oh wait theres one more thing!"

"Yes"

"Be careful! If theres another agent out there they already know your there!" said the stern voice

"Ok, Sir! I will!" said Kagari

Then theline went dead. Kagari had to think of a plan to see if there was another agent out there! "Who could it be" thought Kagari "Oh no I still have homework! I better start it! I guess ill have to think of a plan later." sighed Kagari getting out her homework

* * *

**Srry again for the shor update! And srry for the miss spelled words i type fast so I can post it faster! Anyways, Merry late Christmas and A Happy New Year! YAYAYA!**


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

Im srry! So srry I haven't updated in a while! Ill try to update soon! I PROMISE! Its just everything is all mest up! First, my Microsoft Word wasn't working for like months now! Then,I have writters blook! And I have soo much homework its not even funny! Well, If anyone has any suggestions just send me an E-mail or something! Anyways, Im really srry again! Ill update as soon as possible!


End file.
